Que pasaría si te contara todos mis secretos?
by p.h.n.amanda
Summary: Soy nueva denle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero les guste son todos esos reprimidos sentimientos de aome que ella lleva en su corazón :(
1. Chapter 1

Me sentía tan triste aquella noche, esa en la que la misma canción sonaba incontables veces que ya no sentía ni oía lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. La guerra continua en la que vivía todos los días era casi inacabable, todos los días pensaba en lo que tenía que decir pero nunca esas palabras salieron de mis labios, solo esa noche brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos unas que parecían nunca acabar, resonando en mi cabeza palabras que jamás olvidaría "**LA QUIERO MÁS A ELLA**" palabras que dolieron tanto aquella vez que aún sigue doliendo ahora.

Tratando de recordar aquella época en la que todo parecía ser tan fácil, ignorante de todo y de todos, solo yo y mi "familia". Esperando ese amor que no llego, me siento vacía y no puedo echarle la culpa a nadie más que a ti recibiendo todo ese amor que no me dieron, me duele escribir esto en esta carta pero ya no puedo mas no confió en nadie más que tu quien guardara mis secretos como si fueses yo misma.

Nunca olvidare este día, como el día en el que por fin puedo escribirte sin prejuicios ni ataduras, no puedo dejar de llorar porque los sentimientos que estuvieron guardados 16 años hoy los puedo liberar todos y así mañana poder olvidar todo y seguir adelante como lo es estado haciendo siempre, me duele el no poder verte a ti en quien mas confio pero en la situacion en la que me encuentro no me permite darme muchas libertades. Solo espero el dia en el que pueda ser yo misma frente a todos y dejar de llevar esta mascara que me eh encargado de crear yo sola para asi no mostrar mis debilidades a las personas y asi que no me puedan hacer daño.

**Seguiré con la historia mas adelante disfruten :D dejen sus comentarios estaría muy feliz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Hace varios años atras mi padre una noche en la que él estaba en un estado de ebriedad alta me dijo unas palabras que creo jamás olvidare. Era el cumpleaños número 6 de mi hermano Sota y mi padre se halla celebrándolo de lo lindo con mi abuelo y mi mamá y al caer la noche mi padre se me acerco y me dijo "_**Hija tu sabes… yo te quiero mucho pero no me lo vallas a tomar a mal pero quiero más a tu hermano Sota ya que él es mi primer hijo varón (lo dijo con orgullo)**_" yo sonreí tristemente y sin hacer mayor caso me fui hacia mi habitación.

El, la primera persona en la que confié, en la que deposite toda esperanza, a quien más quería me lastimo en lo más profundo, hiriéndome haciéndome creer que todas las personas te pueden hacer daño con solo palabras, ahí fue donde todo comenzó, me empecé a cerrar a aparentar una fuerza que no tenía, no confiando en nadie aparentando tener mejores amigas a las que le contaba todo pero no era cierto, tenía cuidado de que es lo que les contaba mientras que por dentro sentía un vacío tan grande, tenía una esperanza de que solo talvez algún día todo ese sufrimiento llegara a su fin.

Y fue en ese momento de mi gran desdicha que Buyo mi gato al que con mucha rabia empecé a querer desapareció, entre en un estado de pánico no sabía dónde estaba me preocupe porque nuevamente había perdido algo muy importante en mi vida, luego mi hermano lo encontró en uno de los templos donde se encontraba el pozo devora huesos me acerque hacia él para sacarlo (_sonriendo nostálgicamente_ ahora ya no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…) en ese instante los pergaminos que lo sellaban se rompieron y un monstro salió de él jalándome hacia el pozo, una luz extraña emergió de mi interior y con ese poder logre zafarme de esa gran cosa que me jalaba hacia el pozo.

Cuando salí del pozo me encontraba en otro sitio, no era mi casa de eso estaba segura xD entonces sabiendo que parada y asustada jamás llegaría a nada camine y camine hasta que me encontré con el gran árbol cuando alce mi mirada… no sé si podré decir que fue obra del destino pero en ese momento ese talvez de esperanza apareció delante de mis ojos, me encontré con un hombre que estaba atravesado con una flecha… me intrigue un poco sobre la flecha pero su cara mostraba una cálida sensación de paz que no me preocupe mucho, él era un hombre de cabellos plateados que brillaban como la luna y unos dulces ojos color caramelo dorado y… ¡dos orejas de perro encima de su cabeza! Me quede atónita tras esas orejas pero eran lindas muuuyyy lindas, una sonrisa apareció de la nada en mi cara, dejándome estupefacta a tal reacción.

Su belleza me había dejado tan aturdida y maravillada que me había olvidado la razón de la cual estaba ahí, cuando ese monstro que me ataco la primera vez volvió a aparecer y me hiso salir del trance en el que me encontraba para luego atacarme gritándome de manera fría y con desespero que le diera la perla de shikon. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y una parte de mi seguía buscando a mi padre para que me ayudara como lo había hecho siempre pero simplemente era un deseo que jamás se podría cumplir ya que mi forma de ser no me permitiría volverlo a ver como lo veía antes… cuando me ataco grite tan fuerte que todos los habitantes de ese lugar se despertaron y ese hombre en el árbol también pero cuando él se despertó me llamo de una forma extraña con la que él ya estaba familiarizado ¿acaso él me llamo kykio?.

**Bueno este es la continuación :D muchas gracias por tu comentario itzela y si no te preocupes seguiré con la historia hasta el final :D pero tratare de no hacer muy larga esta parte ya que todos conocemos muy bien esta primera parte de la historia. Y también quiero decir que me ausentare por 15 dias ya me tendré que ir a la playa con mi familia y no habrá internet halla **** (algo asi de nada de tecnología en esta vacaciones xD) pero prometo traer un capitulo un poco más largo :D heheheh nos leemos los primeros días de febrero que tengan unas lidas vacaciones :D**


End file.
